Ned Bigby
Ned Bigby is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon sitcom Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide series. He speaks to the viewer and created his school survival guide after being embarrassed when accidentally walking into the girls' restroom in kindergarten. He often gets into trouble with his friends, Moze and Cookie. Ned is a smart, but very lazy student. Most of the time, he scores below average in school (although he's perfectly capable of getting straight A's when he works seriously) and tries to find the easiest way (not necessarily the right or logical way) to solve any personal problem. Because of this, his plans sometimes backfire, but it teaches him lessons that he includes in the guide. He usually turns to Gordy, the school's janitor, for advice on girls and guy stuff. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Bigby is a professional wrestler and professional wrestling commentator. He is currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling, performing in its developmental territory, 5 Borough Wrestling, and Apex Caliber Wrestling, where he serves as the play-by-play commentator on RAMPAGE and RAMPAGE pay-per-view events. Bigby also served as the play-by-play commentator on APEX Underground since July 4, 2013, two days before debuting on RAMPAGE. Background * Series: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Species: Human * Age: 20 * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 183 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CCW (5BW) a wrestler, ACW a commentator * Debut: 2012 a wrestler; July 4, 2013 a commentator * Status: Active * Billed from: in Atlanta, Georgia * Allies: Jennifer "Moze" Mosely (girlfriend), Simon Nelson-Cook (best friend), Gordon "Gordy" Davenport (mentor), Ted Mosby * Rivals: Logan Reese, Billy Loomer (occasionally) * Twitter: @CreatorOfTheGuide Professional Wrestling Career Character Championship Wrestling 5 Borough Wrestling (2012–present) Apex Caliber Wrestling (2013–present) On June 15, 2013, Bigby had signed with Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) as an announcer, debuting on the July 4, 2013 episode of Adrenaline Impact Wrestling (AIW) and the July 6, 2013 premiere episode of ACW Saturday Night RAMPAGE alongside Logan Reese. He served as the lead play-by-play announcer for AIW brand tapings and broadcasts and RAMPAGE live broadcasts before Ted Mosby took over as the lead shortly after on July 25, 2013 at AIW Allegiance to the Ring and on the July 27, 2013 episode of RAMPAGE. He currently acts as the secondary play-by-play announcer at pay-per-views for the RAMPAGE brand. Personality Personal Life Bigby attended James K. Polk Middle School, and James K. Polk High School, which took place off-screen from when the series ended. Graduating from high school, Bigby is currently attending at Georgia State University, studying his major under journalism. Bigby is currently dating longtime childhood friend and now girlfriend, Jennifer "Moze" Mosely, and is best friends with Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook. In Wrestling Finishing moves Signature moves Managers * Simon Nelson-Cook Nicknames * "The Creator of the (School Survival) Guide" * "Wedge-picker" * "Spaz" * "Wheels" * "Big Man" * "The Revenger" (superhero alter ego) * "Fart Boy" * "Crouching Weasel" * "Chicken Boy" * "Farticus" Entrance themes * "Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide Theme Song" (AU/ACW July 4, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Championship Character Wrestling 5 Borough Wrestling Trivia * Ned has been into the girl's room three times. * In seasons one and two, Ned was shown to be weak and talks like a little boy. However, in season three, he seems to have gotten stronger, unconsciously being able to beat people up. * Many teachers describe Ned as smart, but lazy. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Fictional Non-Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Commentators Category:ACW Employees